The CPCRA Operations Center will be responsible for providing a full range of protocol development support, educational and training support, communications support, and administrative support to the Community Clinica Research Section and the Community Programs for Clinical Research on AIDS (CPCRA). Support services will include the following: Providing clinical support throughout the CPCRA protocol development process, including extensive support in concept development, literature review and research, technical expertise procurement, protocol team logistics, final production of approved protocol documents, protocol implantation, and subsequent amendment. Coordinating educational and training activities for CPCRA participants, including designing and implementing a series of workshops and other educational activities to educate community clinicians with respect to community research, site management, patient recruitment, communications systems, standard operating procedures, regulatory requirements, and a variety of other topics. Developing and implementing computerized systems to facilitate CPCRA communications, including a management information system to track the development of CPCRA research studies. Providing administrative support for CPCRA activities, including coordinating meetings and conference calls of CPCRA clinicians, interest groups, protocol teams, etc., documenting and tracking CPCRA activities, an developing and maintaining a manual describing CPCRA standard operating procedures, a directory of CPCRA participants, and a CPCRA Operations Cente manual.